When Being Two People
by curlyqgurl
Summary: Xio Lan's friends are getting a little too curious about her true identity for her taste, and Zhou Gege is being more protective and wierd than ever! Will something happen?
1. Chapter 1

**~****Hello! Okay, pretty much, I just wanted to make sure I got a satisfactory ending for 1/2 Prince, and this is what I came up with! I hope you like it!**

****** Oh and something before you start reading. This story takes place before the most current chapters. ~**

* * *

Chapter One: A _Lot _of Problems.

Prince looked into Nan Gong Zui's eyes, he looked mad, almost frustrated.

"Prince," He said his strong voice hard, "You have been keeping something from me."

Prince looked down guiltily, he scuffed his boot along the rocky floor, "I'm sorry…" he mumbled, "It is necessary…" He looked back up at his friend,

"It is necessary?" Nan Gong Zui looked hurt, "I have been your friend for so long! And you can not tell me something important about yourself?"

Biting his lip Prince thought, _I can't tell you! _"Look, you are a great friend, but I fear that if I tell you this… Problems may arise." He stared levelly at Nan Gong Zui, willing that he would accept the lie, well mostly lie, and leave Prince alone.

"Fine." Nan Gong Zui replied pained, "Then I refuse to see you, Prince, my friend, until you can tell me I will be gone." Prince gripped his big friends shoulders.

"What! Nan Gong Zui! Don't leave! I'm sorry it has to be this way!" His pleading did nothing, Nan Gong Zui just pulled away from Prince and walked away.

Xiao Lan clutched the receiver as she told Zhou Gege about her fight with Nan Gong Zui.

"Good." Replied Zhou Gege when she finished.

"What?" she asked, she was expecting sympathy from her long time friend. Then again he _was_ always odd when Nan Gong Zui was involved.

"We are better off without that guy in our lives." Xiao Lan was stung,

"Hey, but _that guy _is my friend! How could he just leave because I kept something from him?"

Zhou Gege softened. "I know, I'm sorry that happened but you couldn't tell him, could you now, who knows what would have happened."

Xiao Lan nodded, then realized Zhou Gege couldn't see her, "But, you know my secret, and _you_ haven't told anyone."

Zhou Gege sighed, "But Nan Gong Zui doesn't l- I mean, know you like I do!" Zhou Gege slumped against his seat; he had almost admitted that he loved Xiao Lan! They talked a bit more and he finally managed to convince Xiao Lan that everything would be okay, they hung up and went on their ways.

Prince sulkily stabbed at a stray wolf, killing it with one hit. He knew he deserved the deserting of Nan gong Zui but he just couldn't get over it.

"Look Prince, that guy was a good for nothing…" Lolidragon considered the air before her, "Well, actually he was really nice and he brought a lot of men to our property…"

Prince groaned, and killed another wolf, "Thanks Lolidragon, that is really helpful." He sat down hard on a boulder, for a moment his expressionless face wavered but firmed, a tear slid down his cheek. "I just, can't believe he would leave." His pitiful voice broke, kindly Lolidragon went over and sat by Prince, she put her arm around his shoulder and patted his back.

"It's okay Prince, its okay, he will come back." the two stared off into the distance, "You must have fell for him hard girl." Lolidragon remarked.

"Hey!" Prince yelled, he jumped off the rock, "Whatever! We are both guys, which would be weird!"

Lolidragon rolled her eyes and watched prince from her perch, "You both may be guys on _Second Life_, but in the real world you are a girl,"

Prince glared scathingly up at Lolidragon, "Do you not think I haven't thought of that, but he would just hate me for lying to him! Hate me!" Prince bolted into the woods running as far as he could, slowly, bit by bit, blowing off steam.

Lolidragon shook her head as the girl/boy ran away, "Girls…"

Min Gui Wen surveyed his class from behind his somewhat cluttered desk. The objects filling the space seemed to not hold interest for him anymore. The awards and books, what were they to his Odd Squad? To Meat Bun or the look on Prince's face when he tried to kill Gui? Sighing he continued to watch the quiet class do their assignment; the three page worksheet could have taken him ten minutes.

He observed the hunched shoulders of Feng Yang Ming. It was hard for him to believe now that he had once thought that boy could possibly be Prince; he definitely was a bad tempered kid, not at all like the charming Prince he knew. Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone's face upturned, tilting his head a bit he saw it was Feng Lan, and she was staring right at him with an expression that confused Min Gui Wen. It almost looked as if she knew him, she was looking at him as if saying, and "Wow this guy is Gui from second life?" It was exactly the type of look Prince would give him, for a moment she so greatly resembled Prince Min Gui Wen started to get up, as if to kneel before her.

He shook his head, this was _not _second life and that was definitely _not _Prince! He gazed into the student's eyes, she couldn't be prince, and she just couldn't. To reassure himself of the fact he would ask her who she was himself, during lunch break perhaps, he had discovered most people considered him quite handsome, maybe if he turned up the charm…

Wicked paced by himself on the cliff edge. Why did Nan Gong Zui mean so dang much to Xiao Lan? He angrily picked up a rock and chucked it over the edge.

A voice came across, "Cyclops defeated ten points." He had accidentally killed a monster, oops.

Sighing he sat down, Xiao Lan couldn't have developed _feelings _for Nan Gong Zui could she have? What happened to the vow they had made so many years ago did she no longer care for him?

"So many questions." he muttered, then ran away from the cliff, it was just too tempting to jump off, and all that would accomplish would be a decrease in level. He needed to get back to reality soon anyways; he had already skipped first period. _I'm just going to run a little_, he thought, _and then I will go back. _He was rushing past trees with lightning speed when a rock hit his head. He swirled around looking for the enemy.

"Help!" a shrill voice called, he looked up to see a girl stuck on a cliff edge, annoyed Wicked folded his arms.

"Why should I help you?" he yelled back up, "You chucked a rock at my head!"

The girl peered down, clutching desperately at the rock, "I'm so sorry! I was trying to climb up and my foot slipped."

Wicked rolled his eyes, a likely tale. "All right! I'll help you, just wait a minute!" He ran around and got on top of the small hill, it looked less steep from the top. The girl was just beyond his reach, "Here." He grunted, shoving his hand down as far as it would go the girl smile radiantly and reached up.

"Thank you," she said with a smirk, her face turned demonic and she pulled down as hard as she could. Wicked said a very ungentlemanly word, then everything went black.

Xiao Lan nervously got in line for school lunch, during first period Gui, _No, that isn't his real name! _She corrected herself, _Professor Min Gui Wen _had been giving her weird looks, _I hope he hasn't figured out who I am! _She thought as her stomach gave a little twist. And then he almost stood up! It looked like he was going to go interrogate her. Grabbing her food quickly she sat down with her friends and tried to join in the conversation.

For a moment the uncomfortable topic of Second Life was brought up, but she stayed quiet and in a minute her friends got bored and started gossiping. She was just getting comfortable when a large hand was suddenly laid her shoulder covering it. Starting she looked up to see Min Gui Wen's smiling face looking down at her. She gulped.

"Hello Feng Lan, could I talk to you for a minute?" He asked charmingly, she looked around and saw everyone at their table looking at her, "It's about your grade." he added, and she relaxed.

"Sure Professor," She said.

She got up and followed him into his office. He motioned for her to sit in a chair across from his desk, she complied sitting on the edge of her chair, for some reason she was nervous. Min Gui Wen suddenly leaned towards her, propping his head on his arm.

"I really didn't want to talk to you about your grade, Feng Lan."

A shiver ran down her spine, "What?" she squeaked, her teacher smiled knowingly.

"You know _Feng Lan_ I have recently been interested in the fact that you first asked if I played Second Life."

Xiao Lan quivered, "That was actually my friend that asked you, not Me." her attempt amused him.

"But _you _asked her to ask me, so I was wondering," He looked at her with his piercing eyes, and Xiao Lan blushed, _Whoa _she thought, _He is hot… Snap out of it! That is Gui! The gay Poet! _

"Umm… what were you wondering?" she helplessly asked, yelling at herself mentally only did so much…

"I was wondering if _you_ played Second Life, you know so I might, oh I don't know, look you up sometime." He had a mischievous smile on. _Is a teacher even aloud to do that? _She wondered _Oh crap, what should I say… _

"I… I …Umm…" She stammered trying to think of something, Min Gui Wen stood up and came over to her, he took her hands in his.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met, Feng Lan, please, tell me." His beseeching voice broke through Xio Lan's panicked state, she yanked her hands out of his.

"I have never been interested in those things!" She blurted out, biting her lip, hopefully Min Gui Wen would accept her excuse. She just couldn't believe he would take an interest in her! It was like double fate or something, she groaned internally. his face filled with hurt.

"But I just thought, I get it, you are lying to your teacher," He stood. His shoulder's slumped and he covered his face with one hand, waving towards the exit with the other he said slightly muffled, "You may leave." Xiao Lan almost burst out of the room, but the expression her friend had given her was so sad!

"Okay, you are right, I do play Second Life, and I did ask about you, but I went to see you and the Odd Squad battle, and then I saw Prince…" She looked at him hopefully, his head snapped up.

"You fell for Prince?" he asked.

Xiao Lan pretended to be embarrassed and blushed, "Well," she said scuffing her foot on the floor.

"Then tell me your name! I can introduce you two!" Finally everything got to Xiao Lan, he wasn't supposed to try to play match maker! He was just supposed to take her excuse, she panicked.

"I can't tell you! Because I _am Prince!" _she gasped and ran out of the room leaving Gui, awestruck, standing alone.

_

* * *

_**  
**

**~ So That is it! Thank you to the people who reviewed before and gave me some direction, I edited this chapter so hopefully it is better. Thanks for reading! Feel free to tell me what you thought! ~ **


	2. Chapter 2

** ~ Hey, I just wanted to say before you read this, that I have changed it a little from how it was before, there were some minor errors that hopefully I fixed, if you find anything feel free to tell me! Thanks a ton :D ~**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two: _MORE _Confusion

"You _WHAT_?" Lolidragon looked down at Prince from the tree she had climbed, her face unreadable, Prince lowered his head and sighed.

"I know! But I was just under so much pressure and…"

Lolidragon landed neatly next to him, "Well, it's about time!" she carelessly looked over at Prince who's face was in shock. She snapped his jaw shut and shrugged, "Now he will be off your back, seriously he will never look at you the same way again."

Prince relaxed, "Oh yeah, whew, I didn't think of that!" Lolidragon nodded smugly. "Oh Lolidragon!" Prince exclaimed, he ran over to her and hugged her, she looked at him thinking, _Uhh… _"What would I do without you?"

Wicked yelled and sat up his head felt like it had been hammered on a hundred times. He ignored the dizziness and took stock of his surroundings. He was apparently alone on the little ledge that witch had claimed to be stuck on. He noticed all of his gear was gone and the clothes on him was torn and bloody. It looked like they had tried to kill him.

With alarm he felt his pocket and swore, (something he usually never did but found himself recently doing quite often) because his purse had also been stolen. He had just gotten ripped off by some chick! The wondered if he should ask his team to help him get out of there and heal him, but then he wondered, why hadn't they all ready found him? It looked like he had been for at least three hours, surely someone was missing him?

Then he remembered, it was still school time, he figured the whole day of school was a waste now. He checked the connection to see if anyone else was online. To his surprise Prince, aka Xiao Lan, was online. He/She technically wasn't on his team but he routinely checked to see what she was up to, a habit of a love struck boy…. Clearing his voice he started to talk to her.

"Prince, this is Wicked, I need some help…." Immediately from the other end came Prince's worried voice.

"What happened Zhou- Wicked?"

Wicked smiled faintly but grimaced when his cracked lip began to bleed, "I am stranded on a small ledge-"

Before he could finish Prince interrupted, "Where are you? I will come immediately!"

Wicked gave him his coordinates and relaxed, knowing his friend would come within minutes. He was actually quite glad that he didn't even have to ask Prince to come get him, he was just kind like that. He was propped up on one arm lazily staring at the sky when from the top of the cliff appeared Prince's head.

Lolidragon was quite surprised to find out that Wicked had been caught and "mugged" he would need all new weapons and outfitting. _Good thing he isn't in my team_ she thought. Recently (Since Wicked found out that Prince was Xiao Lan really) Wicked's team and the odd squad had kind of teamed up and trained a lot together, especially so because they all managed the property.

She had logged on that day and found Prince attempting to haul Wicked into the Infinite Hamlet, when she rushed to help she found out everything. Prince had been glad of the assistance, because apparently Wicked is pretty heavy, but Wicked seemed sort of peeved that Lolidragon had interrupted them. Lolidragon just shook her head.

Gui looked over at Prince as he stretched, normally this view would send him into one of those disgusting frenzies he acted out. Instead though, this time, Gui paid close attention to Prince's mannerisms. Now that he thought about it Prince did often do feminine things like put his hands on his hips or run his hand through his hair. He wasn't sure how he felt about knowing who Prince really was.

On one hand, it provided him with an easy out to stop pretending to be gay, but on the other one, how would he be able to interact with Prince, it would just be to weird now. Gui had never really been gay he had just thought he would toy with a little kid and then everything snowballed. Sick as it was half of the time he found himself enjoying being beat up by Prince and teasing him. Of course when he returned to the real world he would always wonder and ask himself why the heck he did all of that. It just didn't matter in the game, but now that he knew Prince was really a girl he didn't know what to think. It really changed everything.

"Hey Gui!" He looked around to see Wicked beckoning for him to join the soldier. "I need to talk to you!" Gui curiously got up and followed Wicked a little way into the woods

Wicked had finally recovered and decided that he really needed to straighten things out with Gui. As he was being helped back to Infinite Hamlet he discovered that Prince was really pretty bothered by Gui's creepy behavior. Wicked promised as he was being half dragged by Prince, that he would help him out. Prince had of course just waved this away but Wicked felt it was his personal duty to ensure that Prince was happy. He halted and spun around taking Gui by surprise when they had gone into the woods. Gui looked at Wicked curiously but the tall man gave nothing away.

"Gui, there is something I need to tell you." Gui asked what it was and Wicked braced himself to tell the perv some bad news. "It is about Prince, he isn't really a-"

"girl" Gui finished for him, "Yeah I know, he told me a couple day's ago."

Wicked quickly gained composure again and asked, "Then, you aren't going to still act…. You know.."

Gui shook his head and said, "I wont… I think"

Wicked exploded, "YOU THINK? WHAT THE HECK DOES THAT MEAN? YOU THINK! YOU NEED TO LEAVE PINCE _ALONE!"_

Gui stepped back a little from the furious Wicked, and smirked, "Well, I mean now that I know he is a girl, and I have seen him as a girl… Well she is kinda cute…"This stopped Wicked short,

"But I thought you were…"

"Gay?" Wicked could only nod, "Not really, I just wanted to toy with Prince… Now I can really-"

Wicked blew up again as Gui had planned, "YOU AREN'T GOING TO DO ANYTHING!"

Gui made disapproving noises, "My my, aren't you defensive," Wicked looked like he was going to start shouting again but Gui put up a hand, "I was only kidding, I'll leave the kid alone if you want. I really _don't _intend to die everyday in this game you know."

Wicked relaxed even though he was still a bit peeved, he started walking back to where everyone is, "Well, I am glad we understand each other." Gui smiled and started back after him.

Lolidragon gave Wicked a calculating look as he left the woods with Gui. She was pretty sure what he had been telling the pervert, in fact, she thought she might have heard him yell a little. "I wonder what's going on…" she murmured.

"What's that?" asked Doll, she was playing with meatbun near Lolidragon. The older girl looked down.

"Oh, nothing… say… do you want to do me a favor?"

Doll looked up, "Sure, I'm bored."

Lolidragon smirked, she would be able to use Doll very nicely. She leaned down and whispered into Doll's ear, the smaller girl's face lit up as she heard what Lolidragon said.

"Ho ho," she laughed, "Sounds fun! I'll be back soon."

Lolidragon sat back and watched Doll skip off to find Wicked. Doll disappeared from view and Lolidragon sighed, she really ought to get some work done. Five minutes later Doll still hadn't come to find Lolidragon, lazily Lolidragon wondered what could possibly happened to make such a small task take so long. She roamed the streets of the village in Infinite Hamlet looking for someone to talk to, right on time Prince turned a corner and bumped into her.

"Oh, sorry Lolidragon!" Prince laughed and helped Lolidragon up, (he had knocked her down) annoyed she brushed off the dust.

"Prince you're such a klutz."

Prince laughed again, his free easy laugh, "Yes I know, say, you don't know where Nan Gong Zui is do you? I need to talk to him."

Lolidragon appraised the determined look on Prince's face, "So you are going to tell him?"

Prince shrugged, "So many people know now, I just want to tell him the truth before he hears it from some one else first. Plus, I miss him."

Lolidragon snickered at Prince "Just don't let Gui or Wicked hear you say that." a look of confusion crossed Prince's face.

"Wicked? What do you mean?" _You are So dense! _thought Lolidragon.

"Never mind. I think Nan Gong Zui is in the sun city."

"Thanks! I will be back in a bit," Prince said smiling, he turned tail and raced for the gates.

"Hey!" Lolidragon yelled, "Don't get lost!" she shook her head, what an irresponsible person.

Doll almost felt timid as she approached the large figure of Wicked, he sat on a rock polishing his new armor, the whole effect was quite impressive. She stood in front of him for several seconds, he didn't seem to notice her so she gently poked his knee with her finger. Startled he looked up from his work.

"Excuse me," Doll said politely, "I just had a question…"

Wicked recognized her from Prince's team, "Oh, hey…Doll, right? What is your question?"

Doll inhaled deeply, "I was just wondering if you like Prince." Wicked froze, Doll looked up at him innocently big eyes waiting for an answer, Wicked cleared his throat uncomfortably,

"Prince is a great comrade of course." He finally said. Doll nodded.

"Oh."

"Who put you up to it anyways?" Doll started to edge away.

"What do you mean? I was just curious, actually I think I better-"

Wicked drew himself up to his full height and gave Doll his most intimidating face, "Doll," She just stuck out her tongue and ran away. Wicked returned to his work, even though Doll hadn't said anything he was pretty sure he knew who put her up to asking him such a question.

Prince whistled as he walked through the woods, the sun was shining and he was on a mission. Prince was determined to take Nan Gong Zui back to Infinite Hamlet with him he would definitely explain everything, he was only in the sun city too! Slowly Prince came to a stop, he had just realized he didn't know where the sun city was.

**L**ooking over his shoulder he found he didn't know where he was. A cloud passed over the sun cloaking the little path in shadows. Chills made their way up Prince's spine,

"Calm down, calm down" he said to himself, "You are a dude here… there is nothing to worry about." a twig snapped somewhere in the brush Prince spun around, fear dominated his expression.

Wicked walked up to Gui, "Nice of you, sending a girl to do a man's job."

"Come again?" Gui asked, completely at a loss.

Wicked pointed one long finger at Gui, "Don't play dumb, you sent Doll to see if I like Prince."

Gui looked taken aback, "You like Prince?"

Wicked exhaled loudly, "No, idiot! It was-"

Lolidragon put her hand on Wicked's arm "Don't be silly," she said, "Gui isn't cunning enough to plan something like that, I was the one that used Doll."

Wicked turned away from Gui, "Really?" Lolidragon nodded, "Oh, why would you?"

Lolidragon shrugged, "I was curious, Doll finally came and told me what happened, so you have been breaking in your new stuff?" Wicked replied he had, "Then," said Lolidragon, "You aren't aware of the fact that Prince ran off into the woods to find Nan Gong Zui?"

Wicked's face slowly turned purple, "WHAT!" He wheeled around and sprinted to the path.

Lolidragon looked at Gui he was completely lost, "Don't ask," She said "This should be interesting…"

* * *

**~ Well! There it is! :D Please review and let me know what you thought! ~**


End file.
